Lost and Found
Lost and Found is the forty-first episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on April 7, 2019 and is the twentieth episode in the second season. Synopsis As the team gets closer to the Dark Kingdom, Rapunzel decided to celebrate Eugene's birthday with him, even though they didn't know his official birth date. Just then, Madame Canardist and Vigor the Visionary arrived, having followed them on their travels, to give them information about the last piece of the scroll. While Eugene was skeptical about it, Rapunzel excitedly went to a labyrinth with Vigor as their guide. To their surprise, Vigor began to speak and introduced himself as Lord Demanitus. He explained that millennia ago, a phenomenon happened that cause a drop from the sun and a stone from the moon to fall unto the earth. He and his pupils (Sugracha, Matthews, and presumably Mother Gothel), went to search for the Sun Drop and Moon Stone when his pupils turned against him and join allegiances with his enemy, Zhan Tiri. It took all the power he had to stop this evil and he divided the scroll containing his research of the Sun Drop and Moon Stone into four pieces and hid them to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. He also managed to emerge himself with Vigor to keep Zhan Tiri from finding him and he was waiting for the right moment to come out because the spell he used worked only once and it only lasts a few hours before he became a part of Vigor forever. Following Demanitus' guidance, the team went through a series of puzzles and riddles in the maze, one of which includes a fountain that demands a coin from each person to let them pass safely. When they made it to the end of the maze, Eugene crossed a bridge made of crystals to unlock the chest containing the last scroll piece. As soon as Eugene came back, however, they were soon attacked by one of Damenitus' mechanisms because Eugene hadn't dropped his coin in the fountain out of disbelief. They later got themselves trapped in a room in an attempt to escape the machine. With his time nearly out, Demanitus quickly explained that they must unite the Sun Drop and Moon Stone to ignite an ultimate power and the scroll contains instructions on how to use it. He also explained that if the Sun Drop and the Moon Stone are not united, the black rocks will reawaken and search for Rapunzel forever, destroying everything in its path. He also convinced Eugene to continue to have faith, a faith which he already had in Rapunzel. When Rapunzel asked him how her hair works and what the Moon Stone does, he said that these are the things she must learn for herself and that he has faith in her. As soon as he said it, he became emerged with Vigor for good. Just then, the mechanism came in and attempts to harm them, only to be destroyed by Rapunzel's shielding power from her hair. Rapunzel and Eugene returned Vigor to Madame Canardist, who soon told them that Vigor wanted Eugene to have the gem on his turban. Then they returned to their friends, where Rapunzel tells the whole story to them. Meanwhile, Eugene opened up the gem to find a piece of paper, which reads, "At the end of Rapunzel's journey, one of her party shall turn against her". Eugene looked at each party member, wondering who it could be, and his eyes widen when he saw that Cassandra was smiling suspiciously. Cast *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Carol Kane as Madame Canardist *Dee Bradley Baker as Vigor *Timothy Dalton as Lord Demanitus (debut; via Vigor's body) *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty Elements Location * Demanitus Maze (first appearance) Powerful Objects of Supreme Power * Magic Blonde Hair * Moonstone (flashback & picture on scroll) * Sundrop Flower (flashback & picture on scroll) * The Ultimate Power (first mentioned) Objects * Princess Rapunzel's Satchel * The Scroll Trivia * The fourth and final piece of the ancient scroll is retrieved. * It's revealed that Mrs. Sugarby and Matthews and possibly Mother Gothel once were the pupils of Lord Demanitus, until they betrayed him to free and serve their new master, Zhan Tiri. * It is the third time Rapunzel unleashes the protective shield from her hair, following to "What the Hair?!" and "The Quest for Varian". * Rapunzel granted Eugene a birthday. * Cassandra appears in this episode but doesn't have dialogue. * It is implied that one of Lord Demanitus' three pupils, who had ultimately double-crossed him to Zhan Tir,i was Gothel herself Gallery D073FF80-2E54-44DB-8326-B16BA7BBB40D.jpeg 99B1E91E-5E30-4D47-BD0B-1D9B94EE97DA.jpeg 62924BBA-4B75-4134-BB8A-6B4B1AB78CF7.jpeg 5B942B12-4B9B-41B4-9E1F-32D7AB77E592.jpeg 2149684A-AC29-4826-89FE-57D111DB25AE.jpeg 317D4E22-D6D1-428E-ABC5-D1142C3F724B.jpeg DD6BDA16-3051-4F5C-A6EF-23ACA238A272.jpeg 8012F9F2-39EA-4874-B795-31609B0865E0.jpeg 7948716B-1DDA-4320-AC5C-FC47C4141287.jpeg 80E7E0B8-B60D-4140-BF75-744B8BA3D201.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes